UN AMOR DEMASIADO FUERTE
by Miyandy Izumi
Summary: "Ellos demostraron que algunas veces el amor es para siempre y es algo más allá que el dolor que sentí al perderte, pues es nada comparado a la felicidad que gané al recuperarte para siempre."


**El mundo de marmelade boy, así cómo los personajes ocupados para la realización del siguiente short fic, son entera propiedad de: **Wataru Yoshizumi **y yo cómo buena fan y escritura, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni mucho menos, pero si con fines literarios (?) hahaha SALUDOS!**

* * *

*UN AMOR DEMASIADO FUERTE*

~ENCONTRÉ EL AMOR DÓNDE MENOS ESPERABA, DÓNDE MENOS LO BUSCABA… PERO JUSTAMENTE DÓNDE ERA REQUERIDO Y DÓNDE ESTABA SEGURO QUE NO ME DEJARÍA IR, DÓNDE NO ESCAPARÍA DE SUS BROMAS Y EN DÓNDE NO HABRÍA NADA MÁS QUE AMOR PARA MÍ~

"Miki Koishikawa era quizá la niña más tonta que yo jamás habría conocido, aunque era muy independiente; era bastante consentida, despistada, ingenua, coqueta y la más loca en el mundo… y justo con ella tuve que emparentarme… de todas las personas en el mundo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente ella?

Me exasperaba en miles de maneras…

La primera vez que la vi, ella se sonrojo de una maravillosa manera, sacando una sonrisa de mi frío corazón, incluso me sonrió por unos momentos pero todo eso fue opacado por el hecho de que se puso a llorar en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad… he de admitirlo, se veía ridículamente linda, pero entre su llanto y su coraje por no aceptar este intercambio de familias que ocurrió entre nuestros padres y de los cuales nadie nos avisó nada; inhalé hondo… mi vida iba a ser un completo desastre…

Mi familia, estaba loca… decidieron unirse cómo pelotón y darme una media hermana y dos papás adicionales, quienes en verdad me hacían reír; Rumi era tan bella y distinguida como mi madre Chiyako y Jin junto con Youji, mis padres me hacían reír con sus locuras bastante inapropiadas para gente de su edad.

Pero eso es tema aparte… es ella, quién realmente me llegó a confundir y a sacer de mis casillas… ¿cómo podía existir una joven tan infantil? Ella de verdad solía ser exasperante.

Pasando los días y los momentos a su lado, pude darme cuenta de que ella era realmente única y sumamente especial.

Su mejor amiga, Meiko Akizuki fue el primer contacto que tuve de su mundo; ella me comentó cómo era su amistad con Miki y también fue la causante de que yo tuviera un fuerte interés por ella.  
A diferencia de Miki, Meiko era una gran muchacha, bastante madura para su corta edad y con una gran inteligencia, cosa que la pequeña Koishikawa no podía presumir tener, pero tal vez lograría envidiar.

Ella, tan única, tan especial, tan extraña, tan… _ella._

No me sorprende que Ginta o incluso Kei-kun incluso Michael, se hayan enamorado de esas sonrisas pícaras, de sus risotadas cuando algo la hacía verdaderamente feliz; o su forma de jugar al tenis, de la manera tan graciosa en la que ella solía ser tan torpe e inocente… hasta preocupada y enojada era simplemente bella.

Aunque su amor me jugó muy malas pasadas, entre ellas el que sintiera que jugaba con mis sentimientos al sentirse enamorada de dos personas a la vez, o cuando creyó que era mucho menos que la pretenciosa Suzu o cuando creyó que alguien tan refinada como lo era Arimi podía dejarla lejos de la jugada… incluso cuando conoció a Anju, mi primer amor, ella se sintió derrotada por completo.

Estar lejos de ella, en E.U. fue como una bendición a medias, puesto que nunca dejaba de recordarla ni de pensar en ella… y aún cuando dejamos de ser novios gracias a la chica con las más bellas piernas Ginny, yo sufría por ella.

Kei-kun, llegó a E.U. restregándome en la cara que él sería su novio, cosa que traté de ignorar en cuanto pude… ¡cómo deseaba hacerle tragar sus palabras! Pues yo sabía que aún a pesar de los engaños y las mentiras Miki me seguía amando, así como yo la seguía amando a ella.

-¿Qué tal difícil es desenamorarse?- me pregunté una noche de insomnio.

Pero seguramente no es tan difícil como haberme enamorado de mi hermanastra.

Por este amor que ambos sentíamos, lloramos demasiado, sufrimos juntos y sufrimos lejos uno del otro, pero siempre hubo una manera en que estábamos juntos, haciéndonos felices y recordando felices momentos.

Como cuando la besé por primera vez… ella estaba tan calmada, tan quieta, tan tranquila, tan… desmayada… no puedo creer que se dejara golpear por una pelota de basquetbol en la cara… jajajaja cuanto me reí de ella, pero también me descubrí preocupado porque algo serio le hubiese pasado; decidí visitarla en la enfermería, pero al verla tan calmada, tan quieta, no pude hacer nada más que probar sus dulces labios y salir huyendo del lugar… sin lugar a dudas, me había enamorado de una mujer bastante berrinchuda y bastante inmadura.

No es que eso fuera malo, pero si me hubiesen preguntado con calma, me habría encantado enamorarme de otro tipo de chica; pero así fueron las cosas y ya nada podía hacer para cambiarlo… y mucho menos para olvidarlo, era tan sencillo hacerla rabiar o ponerla nerviosa, que casi no me podía aguantar las ganas de reírme en su cara… a veces podía ser tan tonta.

Las pocas veces que realmente hizo de mí un completo desgraciado y un enamorado que repudiaba a los cuatro vientos esto que sentía por ella, fue cuando me enteré que Ginta la había besado en los labios, pocos días después de mi beso y aún lo fui mucho más cuando él trataba a toda costa de volver a besarla y en ella no encontré muchas ganas de rehuir a esas oportunidades de besarlo, ¿qué podía hacer ante el beso de su primer amor?

No todo lo que es por vez primera debe ser eterno, ni duradero, ni bueno, ni malo… pero muchas veces deseaba ser sólo yo el dueño de su corazón y alejar de ella tantas dudas y tantas cosas malas en su mente… porque yo la amaba ¿por qué no podía simplemente entenderlo? Yo soy de las personas que aman una vez en la vida… quizá ella era mi sorpresiva segunda vez, pero fue sumamente intensa la forma en que llegué a amarla y ella siempre estaba dudando de ese amor que le profesaba gracias a sus propias inseguridades… pero jamás me dejaba mostrarle la verdad y la pureza de mis sentimientos hacia ella y aún así, siempre encontraba la forma de mantenerme alejado de ella, deseando no estar a su lado más; pero con mi corazón contradiciendo a mi mente, porque quería estar con ella para toda la vida… era definitivo, me había enamorado perdidamente de ella, de tal manera que no soportaba la idea de no estar cerca para escucharle decir tonterías, escucharla con su bastante graciosa risa o para decir sinceramente "_te quiero Yuu"_

Incluso se dio la oportunidad de intentar enamorarse de alguien más, de tratar de recuperar su vida que yo le había quitado, pues me sentía como enjaulado por ella; jamás dejé de lado mis pasiones, pero era imposible negar que ella era mi principal ambición.

Estando tan lejos de ella y yo tratando de no sufrir, disfrutando cerca de mis nuevos amigos, pasaba mis días, lejos de su recuerdo y buscando con cualquier torpe y patética excusa no recordarla y no dejarme sentir el dolor de no estar a su lado en las mañanas, de no besarla en las noches antes de dormir, y de no burlarme de su ridícula forma de hacerme de desayunar… si por mí fuera, viviría siempre comiendo hamburguesas para no probar su desastre culinario. Pero también sabía que era un gesto bastante tierno de su parte el saber que intentaba cocinar para mí.

Un día… un día cualquiera, me sorprendió ver a un pequeño robot en la manija de la puerta de mi habitación… un robot que solo le pertenecía a Miki.

Al girarme tratando de encontrar a alguien que me diera respuestas, sólo vi a Ginny quien me sonrió de una forma que no me gustó, y entonces recibí una llamada de Meiko, Miki no aparecía por ningún lado y estaba empezando a preocuparse por ella.

¡Miki se perdió en Nueva York!

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado… podría jurar que eran mil latidos por segundo… ella había venido a buscarme después de tanto tiempo y ni siquiera me había repuesto de la sorpresa cuando me enteré que estaba perdida… perdida en un lugar que ella no conocía y que incluso yo no conocía del todo.

Estaba a punto de morirme de la desesperación cuando la encontré con unos niños escondidos, a quienes unos bandidos estaban a punto de hacer daño, gracias a mis amigos que no pudo pasarnos nada y entonces… todo pasó tan rápido y tan lento que sé que jamás olvidaré nunca, nunca, ni en mil vidas podría.

Ella volteó a verme, traía unos pequeños zarcillos y el cabello suelto y más corto de lo que la recordaba, estaba sumamente linda y al reconocerme corrió y brincó hacia mis brazos y me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí cómo mi corazón volvía a latir y volvía al lugar que pertenecía… volvía con _ella_.

Fue algo sumamente increíble volver a sentir su aroma, su escencia, volver a sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos y supe entonces que no podía verla partir, que no quería verla partir, que no quería volver a estar lejos de la mujer que me robó el corazón.

Porque quizá ella sea una niña, una boba, sea la persona más extraña, despistada e inocente y coqueta del mundo… pero era mi niña, la persona de quien me enamoré perdidamente, a quién yo sabía que no podría olvidar nunca, puesto que no quería olvidarla nunca… y por primera vez no me importó nada, ni mi pasado, ni mi futuro, ni nada.

Todo lo que tenía claro es que la amaba a ella, que ella también me amaba a mí y profundamente, tanto que estuvo a punto de salir lastimada tan sólo por venir a Nueva York a decírmelo y aceptar mi decisión; tanto que estuvo a punto de privarme de mi más grande placer, volver a verla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

La besé, la besé con delicadeza al darme cuenta de que pude haberla perdido para siempre y daba gracias a Kami por que no fuese así…

Y así sin darme cuenta, me enamoré de ella, la amé como a nadie volvería a amar… porque ella es todo: es mi vida, es mi alegría y es mí ser y es la persona que hoy ha decidido casarse conmigo."

Este, fue quizá el discurso más largo que sus amigos y los invitados habían escuchado jamás en los labios de Yuu Matsuura, pero también fue el amor más grande que nadie le habría dicho a su esposa, la mujer que logró que el frío corazón de Yuu latiera de nuevo, aún a pesar del dolor dentro de Anju y de Ginny, aún a pesar de que Michael y Kei-kun estaban de lo más tristes, aún a pesar de que Miki estaba llorando.

Aún a pesar de todo, ellos lograron casarse, darse ese "SÍ" definitivo que selló sus vidas para siempre… aún a pesar de las pequeñas risitas de sus hermanos menores… aún a pesar de los tiempos difíciles, ellos demostraron que algunas veces el amor es para siempre y es algo más allá que el dolor que sentí al perderte, pues es nada comparado a la felicidad que gané al recuperarte para siempre.

* * *

Hola chicos! he traido esta vez una especia de resumen de la serie Marmelade boy n/n en relaidad, esperaba que fuese un short fic, pero bueh!

En fin, está algo melosa ^^U aún así espero que la disfruten y si pueden, quieren, o los obligo XD dejénme un review si?

Y si están leyéndo mis demás historias... no sean malos dejen review allá también jo y no se apuren, actualizaré pronto!

SALUDOS! lenda semana a todos! =D

ATTE: Miyandy


End file.
